new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakumo
In the public's eyes, Hakumo is a simple man, who is simply living the best he can after serving his country in the great war, and trying to provide to his family. But unknown to the majority, he is much, much more than what can be seen on the surface. Personality Hakumo's personality is something that is hard to agree upon. Many will describe him as being the person you need, but not always the person you want. One thing that is normally agreed upon is how he always tries to push people forward in what he feels is the right direction. Those who do get to know his true personality will actually encounter a man who is a bit too down to earth, never actually believing that he desires actually matter. His reasons to keep pushing forward being his remaining living family, whom he wish to see thrive even if anything were to happen to him, and another friend he gained along the way. History Born to a common family in the Water Country, Hakumo was raised with the knowledge that he will likely never be anything more than a commoner, and he felt fine with the knowledge too. He had his family, that cared for one another, two older brothers that he looked up to, and he felt content with his life. For over a decade, he learned from his father and brothers about the world of transporting goods, something they felt was always needed, and thus they would never go unemployed. Although Hakumo did see periods of time where they had stayed at him, the family never truly went without food, nor did they discuss the need to change their employment. During his early teen years, he had discovered he had an affinity for usage of chakra, but due to a fear of not being around his family, he chose to not pursue it. During his teenage years, his sharp mind began surfacing more, as he started discussing matters about his father and brothers employment with his father, and managed to help restructure it in a manner that made it so that his father wouldn't need to physically work anymore, and instead could hire a couple more employees to help grow the business further. Feeling pride towards what he accomplished, and knowing he helped his family further, Hakumo felt like his choice was a good one. His eldest brother, Hitoya, also elected to began training Hakumo with a sword, as while he trained with others, he heard rumours that things were beginning to feel more tense between the countries, and Hitoya wished to make sure that regardless of what happened, Hakumo would be able to protect himself. Although Hakumo did not possess the skills of his eldest brother, Hitoya did remark more than once that with more training, he would easily surpass him. Eventually, the countries did began the great war, and many who could take arms were required to do so, regardless if they stayed in the country or led outside, to go fight the Fire and Lightning countries. With both his brothers and father taking arms, Hakumo elected to do so as well, if only to try and fight alongside his family. Unfortunately for him, due to his more apparent lack of experience in sword-fighting, he was not ordered to go join his family, instead serving as a soldier in the country, helping maintain the inner peace. While he was upset over this, he still performed his duty, doing so for the duration of 4 years until the time came and the war had ended. It was only then that he gained the first bit of news regarding his father and two siblings. And the news were not good. His father had suffered a harsh blow in one of the final battles, and only thanks to the quick work of some medical shinobi ended up still alive. His old man was still crippled to a degree, as some damage was too severe to properly treat on the field. And his eldest brother, Hitoya, lost his life on the battlefield. In the years following the war, his household saw a couple of changes. First, his father became much more silent, suffering more than merely being crippled. He was having nightmares, and eventually, he passed away in his sleep, with medical personal thinking it was his current state of mind plus a weary heart had caused him to pass on. While it was hard for him and his family, Hakumo did feel relieved that his dad would finally have some peace. When it was discussed who will take over the family business, his mother and older brother both agreed it should be Hakumo who should take over, as it was him that came up with the new business format. While he wasn't exactly enjoying the prospect of taking over the business, he agreed to do it because it was his family that wished for it. While the next few years had been relatively peaceful him, eventually came the time of the fifth Mizukage, Rika Suzu. Her actions seemed off to him, and eventually, the release of the Six Tails on the village nearly cost him his remaining brother, making Hakumo feel as though Rika had no care towards the village. He had started to try and gather people to come aid him in overthrowing her, but no one took him up on it, all the people he knew with the same reason: 'We are commoners. No one would bat an eye if we vanished, and the Mizukage can easily do that'. Eventually, the Mizukage was murdered in her office, and Hakumo did feel a relief and looked forward to seeing how the new established government of the now Republic would perform. To his dismay, however, the new government was what he deemed to be a lazy government. No actions had been taken to help improve the country, and he felt as though things were actually getting worse. Remembering how his fellow commoners refused to aid him before, Hakumo elected to go look elsewhere for people who would aid him. And after some searching, he found them in the form of criminals. While they had a very clear distrust of Hakumo at first, he used his sharp mind to begin organizing them better, and effectively. With lower capture rates and decent scores from time to time, Hakumo ended up finding himself managing a delivery business at day, and criminals at night. And with no one paying attention to a commoner like him, it made things ever simpler to keep at it, until he could find a way to reach his end goal. Skills Living as a commoner meant that Hakumo did not learn how to read or write for many years. Once he took over from his father, however, he hired a tutor to teach him these skills, so he would be capable of taking on more delivery jobs, ones that have a listed inventory. He learned the basics of Sword-fighting from his eldest brother, and kept honing them in the years following the great war, giving him decent experience with the sword. Hakumo's intellect is probably his more notable feature of them all. While keeping it under wraps for the most part, he can make order from something chaotic without blinking, and in recent years also learned how to turn people into doing the things he wants done, while overlooking some of the criminals in the Republic. Category:Water Country Category:Kirigakure